Baby Love
by FireHawk01
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Do you believe that high school romance exist? Could it be possible? Is it puppy love? Is it trial love? Is it true love? Or is it a baby love? A baby is not a mistake, and it's never a mistake. A surprise it is but not a mistake! Attraction named love, an innocent unborn,abortion and a life lesson truly learned. *KK's Gift*


**DISCLAIMER**

This is a work of fiction. I do not own the cast. Every real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance. The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted.

 **|::| Baby Love |::|**

" _Love is a decision, it is a judgment, and it is a promise. If love were only a feeling, there would be no basis for the promise to love each other forever. A feeling comes and it may go." ―Erich Fromm._

 _Do you believe that high school romance exist? Could it be possible? Is it puppy love? Is it trial love? Is it true love?_

 _To be a love story, there needs to be love. We all know the classic love story, or have at least heard of, Romeo and Juliet. Romeo and Juliet is a story between two kids- 14 and 17, over three days. We all adore the two lovebirds of Shakespeare but if a teenage love occurs in real life, we all negate it. Why?_

Abhijit Srivastava, an ambitious boy of 18. Destined to be 'first.' Studying in Jai Hind College, Mumbai.

Abhijit was holding seven books and he was on his way to the library to return them when his friends, Rishab and Aagham joined.

"It's the start of the semester bro. Abhi se itna parho ge kya?" Rishab asked.

Abhijit smiled and replied, "Abhi stress nhi lug a to paper wale din stressed rahu ga. So it's better now than later."

Aagham then addressed to Rishab, "Agar hamara topper yeh bol raha to bhai man'na to pare ga."

The three shared a laughter and off they go to the class-room. As they entered Abhijit occupied the front seat while Aagham noticed a new girl in the class. "Wo dekh ekk nai larki. Chal aa jaa milte hein."

"No guys. Tum jao." Abhijit replied. Rishab and Aagham were about to go when the teacher entered the class.

"Good morning class! First of all I must introduced you with Miss Tarika Musale." Ma'am Sushmita pointed to girl sitting parallel to Abhijit but he didn't turned. Abhijit was engrossed in revising the lesson taught yesterday.

Ma'am Sushmita introduced Tarika with other students. "Tarika this is Trisha our class prefect, this is Aagham our sports champion, this is Rahul our best dancer and singer, Aaliya is the best debater of 12th standard and this is Abhijit our topper." Abhijit still didn't looked at her.

Then ma'am Sushmita announced, "Students ap ko mein ye bta du ke Tarika ne last board exams mein 96.7% score kiya hai." Hearing this the whole class cheered and Abhijit at once looked at her, in fact he stared her. Tarika also noticed this but she didn't react.

Abhijit had, himself, scored 95.4% which means she was 1.3% ahead of him. He remembered his father, "Abhijit never let anyone even one step ahead of you."

From that day onward, Abhijit always stared her at a distance. He never found her studying, sometimes she was chatting with fellows, sometimes she was in the football field playing, and sometimes she was in the music room playing the piano. Everything but studying. And Abhijit was determined to prove that he was the best. In the third week, they had a Mathematics test.

He was fully prepared and when the question paper came in his hand, his face showed the clam expression. He knew all the formulas and theories that were being asked. He started to note down the answers on the answer-sheet. In between, he kept taking a quick look on Tarika who was writing swiftly.

As he was turning the page of his answer-sheet, he accidently dropped his ball-point. As he bent to pick it, he glasses feel down and the glass broke. This proved a bolt from blue for him. His number was 2.1 and without his glasses he was blind. He tried to look from the scratched frame but of no use. Signs of anxiety appeared on his face. Despite knowing all the answers, he couldn't write them.

Tarika was noticing this. As the invigilator passed her, with a quick move, she exchanged the answer-sheet and said, "Pretend to write. Wese bhi maths ka test hai, handwriting ka pta nhi chale ga."

Saying this Tarika started to note down the answers on Abhijit's sheet. While Abhijit sat there thinking about her. "What sort of person she is?" he thought.

After the test was over, Abhijit asked, "Tarika…." But before he could ask, Tarika spoke, "I noticed the very first day keh tumme first rahna hai or agr tum first na ate to tumme dukh hota."

"Per tum?" Abhijit asked.

"First nhi aao gi lakin pass ho jao gi so it's fine." Tarika smiled and left. The next day, Abhijeet brought a Dairy Mild for her as a thank-you gift. After this he went to the canteen where he joined Aagham and Rishab. Between the conversation, Aagham said, "Ab to hum 18 keh ho gye hein. Yeh age to career banana ki nhi girlfriend banane ki hai."

"Girlfriend" This word kept wringing in Abhijit's mind.

Today was the Valentine's Day, the day of lovers. Abhijit had brought a card for her but as he saw her receiving red roses from Rahul, he was dejected and left from there. He came to the terrace and tore the card into two.

As Tarika had seen Abhijit going she came searching him. "Abhijit tum yaha kya ker rahe ho?"

"Wo….wo….wo mein wo…. Kch nhi." Abhijit said. "Rahul bohat acha, dance bhi acha ker leta hai or….."

"Yeh tum kya bole ja rahe ho?" Tarika said and she noticed the two halves of the card. She bent to pick and before Abhijit could refrain her, she started reading.

Tarika I love the way you smile. I love the way you laugh. I love the way you look.

Tarika looked at Abhijit and he was red. "Tarika I ….. love you. I love you Tarika. Before you I studied for being first but now I study with interest. You like the basketfall na? Mein bhi basketball kahlna seekh raha hu. Or dance bhi atta hai mujhe. Bohat acha nhi lakin mein wo bhi seekh jao ga. I promise…..I….."

"Abhjijit." Tarika said the name shyly. "I like the way you are."

"You like me?" Abhijit couldn't believe his ears.

"Ahan!"

"SO will you be my girlfriend?" Abhijit asked with hope.

Tarika chew the card side and tossed her head in a YES. Abhijit was so excited that he hugged her tightly. Every time, onwards, their meeting started with "I love you" and ended with a "flying kiss."

Today was Sunday and Abhijit was out with Aagham and Rishab.

"Tu ne use kiss bhi ker lia?" Aagham asked.

"Han." Abhijit said shyly.

"kya baat hai!" Rishab admired him. "Or wo sab?"

"Kya wo sab?" Abhijit asked as he couldn't understand.

"Arre wohi sab…." Risha said.

"Arre nhi nhi. Esa kch nhi hai. I love her or wo bhi sachi wala. Wo sab abhi nhi." Abhijit said adjusting her glasses.

Aagham said, "Abbey itni cute girlfriend hai teri or tu ap doodh peeta bacha nhi raha. You're 18 now! Tu legally ker sakta hai sab kch."

"Pagal ho tum dono. Yeah sab shaadi ke baad hota hai. Abhi nhi." Abhijit said.

Abhijit took Tarika to her home and Abhijit's parents especially his father was greatly impressed by her. From that day, Tarika visited Abhijit's quite often.

One day, Abhijit's parents were out for the weakened and Tarika came to Abhijit's home. They both chatted, cooked, played chess which was won by Abhijit, ate ice-cream and played the Science Quiz games. In the evening, when Tarika decided to return, there was raining cats and dogs outside.

"Oh no!" Tarika yelled.

"Ummm…Tarika why don't you stay here tonight. Wese bhi kal Sunday hai or college off hoga to tum kal subah chali jana." Abhijit suggested.

" _That's great!" Tarika said._

 _That night it happened. How? Why? When? What if? They didn't had the answer but one thing they knew was that it was wrong but still it happened._

 _Their life was sorted. Just like an ordinary teenage life with a bright career but this one mistake, was it a mistake? One mistake disturbed their lives. And just like others, when they got from their parents and teachers and the so-called society? Humiliation!_

 _There was nobody to tell them and guide them that what's wrong and why? Guidance is very important!_

Today, Abhijit and Tarika were at the gynecologist at The City Hospital. Tarika was scared.

"Baby don't cry!" Abhijit consoled her.

"How can I Abhi. It's two months. I never missed my periods for two months. I am scared Abhi." Tarika was crying.

"Maybe it's not what we think it is!" Abhijit said. The nurse came and asked which doctor they wanted to attend.

Abhijit told them that they wanted an appointment with the gynecologist. The nurse looked at both and said. "Pta nhi kya hogaya hai aaj kal ke baccho ko. School mein yeh sab seekhate hein kya? Khair…..wait karein bulati ho mein doctor ko."

After the nurse went away, Tarika said. "Abhijit let's go. I don't wanna be here."

"Baby relax! Just for once. Please?" Abhijit said and Tarika agreed. The gynecologist confirmed that Tarika was pregnant. She was shattered and Abhijit didn't knew what to do. From there Tarika went to her home. For three days, she was absent from the class and she didn't even picked the call from Abhijit. Abhijit enev went to her home but she was unavailable. She came to the college, the fourth day.

Abhijit was sitting in the library, tensed. Tarika came to her and said. "We need to talk!" the students sitting on the table looked up at two and made susceptible face. Ignoring them, Abhijit followed her to the garden.

"Abhijt I want to have this baby. Is ski kya gulti?" Tarika said and looked at her stomach. "Why should our baby suffer for our mistake? He's innocent. I want this baby and I also don't want to be labelled as a slut. I just don't….." saying this Tarika left in tears leaving a confused Abhijit.

Abhijit called six of their common friends in the Café on Sunday.

"Dude what happened?" Trisha asked.

"Guys, you all know about me and Tarika. (Short pause) We love each other but mujh se ekk bohat bari gulti hui hai or us ki wajah se Tarika suffer ker rahi hai."

Tarika looked at him and whispered. "No!" Abhijit gave her an assuring node and continued. "Tarika and I, we are going to have a baby."

Their friends looked at them. Abhijit continued. "Guys I don't want her to be blamed so today (Looks at tarika and caresses her face) today we are going to get married." Saying this he takes out two rings out of her pant-pocket.

The news of their marriage spread like a wild fire. In the college, in the locality and to their parents. Once everyone enjoyed Tarika's company and now each girl was avoiding her. Tarika was so alone. As for Abhijit, he was facing the same. But here the boys were surrounding him.

"Hey dude! Was it fun?" one asked.

Another. "You are great Abhijit. Kya kamal kia hai."

And another. "Abhijit tum to chuppe rustom nikle."

"Stop it guys!" Abhijit yelled and left while the others laughed.

 **Tarika's side**

"Mom I am sorry!" Tarika was crying bitterly.

"What sorry? Tarika, do you know what you have done? Mein hamesha sochti thi ke log apne bacho ko sambhalte kyu nhi, mujhe kaya pta tha k meri hi beti esi nikle gi. Chiiiiii…."

"Mom…." Tarika said.

"Mom mat kaho tum mujhe…. Meri hi gulti thi jo tumhe co-ed college mein bejha." Saying this Tarika's mom left the room leaving a crying, shattered Tarika behind. Tarika sat there thinking about all those moments spent with Abhijit.

 _Besharmiyaan barbaadiyaan_

 _Hain ishq ki shaitaniyaan_

 _Yeh fitoor jo, sar pe sawaar ho_

 _Jeena bhi phir, dushvaar ho_

 _Hai bawari, yeh aashiqui_

 _Gustaakh si, yeh aashiqui_

 _Bebaak si, yeh aashiqui_

**Abhijit's Side**

Abhijit was sitting in the lounge and his parents entered the house.

"Mom…. Dad…" Abhijit said. Before he could say more his father asked.

"Is this ture? You got her pregnant?" Abhijit's father asked.

Abhijit couldn't face him and he looked down. "I am sorry dad!"

"What sorry! Ekk larki ki zindagi barbad kr di tum ne or tum…"

Abhijit interrupted, "Dad I love her. I know that I made a mistake but I also sorted it out. I married her. I'll give the baby a name dad!"

They were standing before the principle.

"Look Mr. and Mrs. Srivastava and Mrs. Musale yeh dono hamare college ke best students hein lkn jo inhone kia wo galat hai."

Abhijit interrupted, "Ma'am I know I made a mistake, we made a mistake but I have corrected it. Dad I am 18. I can vote to choose my leader then why can't I choose for my life-partner dad!"

"Pocket-money tum mujh se lete ho. Bache or Tarika ka kya khiyal rakho ge tum?" His father asked angrily.

"Dad only two years, this is the last year. Phr next year internship or ekk saal baad meri khud ki salary. Dad I promise I'll take care of Tarika and we'll take care of the baby. Dad please only two years." Abhijit said.

"I am sorry Mr. Srivastava. We have to expel them. She has a baby in her womb. I don't want to spoil my school's reputation. They can continue if this baby is aborted." The principal said.

Abhijit spoke, "Ma'am a baby is not a mistake, and it's never a mistake. A surprise it is but not a mistake! Ma'am it's not even alive yet. No harm, no foul! It's God's will. If he wants to send them, we have to receive them warmly. Please ma'am!"

The elders looked at each other and about long silence a voice came. "I think the kids should go to the class and Mr. Srivastava you should go home to welcome your daughter-in-law." The principal said.

Mr. and Mrs. Srivastava and Mrs. Musale smiled and nodded. Abhijit and Tarika looked at each other and embraced.

 _Not a mistake_

 _Not a problem_

 _Not a burden_

 _Not an inconvenience_

 _Not a nuisance_

 _Not an accident_

 _Not a punishment_

 _ **A MIRACLE….**_

" _The unborn in the mother's womb is the paragon of innocence." – Pope Francis._

 **A/N:** _I hope you liked it KK. This was you emotional and romantic AbhiRika just as you wanted without any going to missions and all that._

 _And if you are anti-abortion please stand against it and report it! I do not say that teenage love is good but it is not bad sometimes, if one learns to take the responsibility._

 _This is the age where the children can't distinguish between the right and wrong, the halaal and haram, and between attraction and love. Parents should support their children. Create a friendly atmosphere with your child so he doesn't hesitate to speak you about anything!_


End file.
